


Violent Verdant Vines

by TestyCanadian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: BDSM, I am disgusted and disappointed in myself, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian
Summary: A cleverly executed trap leave Yuri's three counterparts at his vicious mercy





	Violent Verdant Vines

Yuri was practically beaming. Everything was going perfectly according to plan and he couldn’t be happier. He was so glad the Professor had entrusted him with gathering up his escaped counterparts. They thought that splitting up would make it easier to evade capture but they were utterly wrong. Infact the opposite was true; each boy going a separate way had made it much easier to lure them right where Yuri wanted them. A few well placed blockades and artfully adjusted patrol routes had his three counterparts thinking they had evaded notice when really they had already fallen into his trap. The comm system on his duel disk beeped and Yuri pulled up a screen with an Obelisk captain at attention.

“Sir the fugitives are approaching the target area,” The soldier stated, “Permission to engage?”

“Hmmm denied,” Yuri grinned sadistically, “If they get off track pursue them back on route but do not engage. They are mine and mine alone, is that understood?”

“Sir, Yes Sir!” The soldier saluted and Yuri turned off the call. He’d had the boys in the surveillance office following after his prey from the moment they broke free of their containment. Funny how easy it was for them to pick that lock? Yuri’s smirked widened and he quickened his strides down the hall. He turned a corner and approached the two Obelisk Force soldiers guarding appeared to be a doorway out of the academy.

“Have they entered the greenhouse?” He asked casually, already knowing the answer but wanting to see the soldiers squirm in his presence. He was not disappointed.

“Yes Sir!” One of the soldiers said, a bit too loud given their proximity, “Subject Standard entered through this entrance exactly 3 minutes 17 seconds ago! Subjects Synchro and Xyz have also entered the target zone! Awaiting further orders, Sir!” Yuri stared them down with a blank face, watching them sweat beneath his gaze. He knew the rumors of him carding under-performing members of Obelisk Force had been making the rounds and he was doing nothing to stop them. Nothing like a little fear to kick some slow work ethics into overdrive, right? 

“No that will be all boys, I will take it from here.” He finally said, letting the two guards breath a little easier. “Just know that if anyone interrupts me before I’m done here it will be you two I will blame,” The two soldiers stiffened in fear and Yuri strode past them with a delighted grin. Things were really going quite smoothly today.

They air turned from the hall’s crisp air conditioning to tropical mugginess as Yuri passed through the doorway. The vaulted stone ceilings gave way to subtly disguised glass and the smooth marble floor tiles were overcome by the dirt and roots of his beloved flora. Yuri never felt more at home than here in his own personal greenhouse. It was a gift from the professor and no one was allowed in without Yuri’s express permission which basically meant no one was allowed in period. But he would make an except for his counterparts. Yuri felt glee bubble up inside him; oh what an exception it would be. 

It didn’t take long to find his counterparts. His beauties always knew just what he wanted and as such they had corralled his lookalikes to the part of the greenhouse that held Yuri’s special pet projects. He had been working on them ever since he had found out about the other boys. As soon as Yuri had known of their existence he knew he had to have them. He needed to make them his, and his precious predator plants were going to help him do just that. 

Even if Yuri hadn’t memorized the route he would have known he was getting close to his goal, given all the noise. There was a good bit of yelling from one voice as well as some slightly quieter cursing from a second similar voice, and a lovely smattering of muffled grunts of an ever so slightly higher pitch. Yuri push through the artfully grown curtain of fern fronds and found a truly delectable sight. His counterparts had been captured, like flies in a web, by his most ingenious creations to date. Each boy was strung up by a delectable mix of different sized vines, stretched and struggling in vain to get free. Yuri didn’t think he had ever seen such a satisfying sight.

Yuto was first to draw his eyes, being right in the middle. He had probably been running to help one of the boys to his sides that had gotten caught first. The dark-haired boy was held spread-eagle about three feet off the ground, vibrant green vines wrapped so tight around his wrist and ankles that Yuri could see the skin of his hands turning red. Yuto had a glistening of sweat on his brow, despite being strung up for only a few minutes he had obviously been fighting quite hard. Always the rebel, Yuri mused.

Yuri had to turn his attention to Yugo next, he had no choice what with the absolute racket the turbo duelist was making. Yugo was to the right to the right of Yuto and also strung up spread eagle but with the added benefit of being upside-down. Yugo however didn’t seem to think of it as such however. He was screaming angrily to be let down, blond bangs plastered to his sweaty brow. His face was one of Yuri’s favorite shades of red from a mix of furious yelling and blood rushing to his head. He was already huffing and puffing from his litany of vitriol, Yuri couldn’t wait to see how out of breath he was when the fun actually started.

Yuya was to the left of Yuto and was the only one not making any kind of audible fuss. Yuri was a little disappointed in this but he couldn’t really stay mad considering how lovely Yuya looked with a vine wrapped between his lips. Sweet sweet Yuya must have been the first one to be caught. His pretties must have gagged his standard counterpart to prevent him from warning the others about the trap. Yuri really couldn’t complain though; seeing the thick verdant vine nestled snug between wet red lips was prettier than any painting Yuri had ever seen. Unlike his other two counterparts, Yuya’s wrist were held together over his head and his ankles were held in a similar grip stretched out below him. His ruby red eyes, another favorite shade of Yuri’s, were fearfully flickering around the clearing. His minor struggles turned major when his gaze met Yuri’s own smiling eyes. Yuri supposed that was his cue to make himself known.

Yuri stepped out from the shadow of the fronds to stand in the middle of the clearing, gaining the attention of Yugo and Yuto. It was quiet for the briefest of seconds as they took in his presence before they both began struggling with renewed vigor and demanding he let them go. Yuya too was making some kind of plea, though Yuri couldn’t really make it out considering how well bound the boy’s pretty mouth was. Yuri let them yell themselves breathless and then began his carefully prepared speech.

“Are you quite finished?” He lilted teasingly to the red faced Yuto and Yugo. Both boys glared at him but remained conveniently quiet for the moment, “Oh good then we can get down to more important business. Now then as you may have guessed by your….predicament shall we call it? Yes I think that will do. As you can see by your current predicament your futile attempt at escaping the academy has met its inevitable failure and you have been caught by my lovely creations here. Now usually the punishment for an escape attempt is torture followed by immediate carding,” Here Yuri paused for effect. He wanted it to really sink in. After all how was he supposed to have any fun without his toys having a pinch of fear? 

“But,” Yuri continued, strolling leisurely along the edge of the clearing, “Given your particular ‘situation’ the professor has granted me the absolute pleasure of being in charge of your punishment. Provided I don’t cause too much permanent damage of course,” 

“So what you’re saying is we’re completely at your mercy,” Yuto stated, brow furrowed in anger.

“Precisely,” Yuri grinned practically skipping to stand in front of Yuto, “You really should be thanking me. I hear the guys down in the torture department are real sickos.”

“They’re sickos?!” Yugo screeched, “You’re the only sicko I know! Who the hell has plants like this?! HUH?! What are you even planning to do?!”

“I’m so glad you asked Fusion,” Yuri said grin wide but tone bored. He ignored the expected ‘it’s Yugo!’, “You see these plants are very special, my own design in fact. I started to breed them right after the professor told me about you all. They were made with only you in mind,”

“Which means what exactly?” Yuto asked cautiously. So untrusting, thought Yuri, smart boy.

“Well I guess I could tell you,” Yuri hummed, placing a finger on his chin and looking for all the world like he was considering it. It was clear through Yuto’s unimpressed squint that his counterpart wasn’t falling for it, “But then again where’s the fun in that right? No I believe it’s best if I just get on with it! You can always ask questions if you get confused but I think it will be pretty straightforward once we get started” With that Yuri clapped his hands and the party really started.

A bevy of thin responded to his summon. They were slick from a filmy white liquid oozing from their pores. Yuri raised one hand and the vines stood at attention like loyal dogs, a snap of his fingers and they were away to their task. The large group broke into three smaller squadrons of about a dozen, each set on one of the bound up boys. The vines swiftly weaved around the thicker constricting vines and began prodding and caressing Yuri’s counterparts in every available area. Everywhere they touched sizzled and smoked as the clothing the boys wore was melted away. Yuri was delighted at the fear that filled his prey’s eyes as at the sight of their dissolving garments.

“Don’t worry,” Yuri drawled after a particularly shrill shriek for Yugo, “That acid only destroys inorganic material and dead cells so your bodies are in no danger at all. In fact once they’re done it will be as if your whole body’s gotten a nice exfoliating scrub! However you’re clothes and anything else on you are doomed” 

“Speaking of,” said Yuri mostly to himself. He snapped his fingers and six small vines, these ones without any secretions, jumped to attention “Search them and bring me anything of value,” That earned grunts of anger from all three captives. The vines made quick work of darting around their siblings, diligently pulling at buttons and running along seams, and returned to Yuri in but a few minutes to drop their treasures at his feet. All three duel disks and deck boxes were placed at his boots; if they hadn’t stopped to get them then perhaps the boys might have stood a fairer chance at escape. Not a fair chance, no never fair when Yuri was their opponent (and he had been since they had set foot in fusion whether they knew it or not) but certainly fairer than the lovingly choreographed dance that Yuri had lead them through. There was a frantic squeal to Yuri’s left and the last retrieval vine rushed to give Yuri its prize. Yuya’s pendulum pendant swayed to and fro in front of his eyes. Yuri was filled with delicious sense of victory. Besides his cards this was Yuya’s prized possession and now it belonged to Yuri. Yuri stopped the swinging with his thumb and forefinger and plucked the pendant out of his vine’s grip. He gave his pet a little two fingered pat of affection and turned his attention over too Yuya. 

Gone were the showman's’ bravado and smiling eyes, replaced by fear and uncertainty and the ever so subtle shine of tears in those vermilion orbs. Yuri felt his pants tighten ever so slightly, Yuya looked positively delectable. He had promised himself he would draw this out as long as he could but just one little touch wouldn’t hurt right? Besides it would probably help to rile up the other two which would make the game more fun in the end. 

Yuri slowly approached Yuya, dangling the precious pendulum from one fist so all three boys could see what he had. Yugo seemed a little confused but Yuto was instantly livid and yelling for him to return it with a litany of empty threats. Yuya’s gaze was locked on his pendant though, obviously anxious (Yuri might even say panicked) to get it back. Yuri crouched down in front of Yuya and yanked the performance duelist’s chin up so his attention was fixed on Yuri. 

“Poor poor Yuya,” Yuri crooned, stroking his knuckles across the vines binding Yuya’s mouth, “Poor sweet Yuya what happened? You thought you had escaped? You thought you were free? But you thought wrong didn’t you? In the end you just escaped one trap to fall into another. Did you really think I would let you go that easily? After all I’ve done to get you here? I don’t think so. The professor may be in charge of duel academy but you three belong to me. You’re MINE! And now it's time to show you all that.” Yuri’s little speech was punctuated by the snapping of Yuya’s underwear waistband. Both boys looked down in surprise and realized the little vines had divested Yuya of every last thread of his clothing. They met eyes again and understanding passed over Yuya’s face.

Yuya let out a muffled screech and began struggling with renewed vigor. His eyes, once fearful, were suddenly full of determination and an intense desperation to escape. Shoot and he had been so delightfully submissive before. Way to ruin Yuri’s fun! But then again it was always more fun when they fought back right? Yuri smirked and lazily dropped the pendulum over his own neck. Yuya continued his struggles, trying to throw off the vines squeezing around him. Yuri gripped sweaty green and crimson strands and yanked Yuya’s head back so they could once again make eye contact.

“Now now Yuya,” Yuri said, smile absolutely vicious, “ The fun has just begun!” From the look on Yuya’s face Yuri could tell that the other boy wanted nothing more than to spit in the fusion user’s face. Yuri released his grip on Yuya’s head with a laugh. Oh yes this was going to be fun! A quick look at his other prizes showed that Yuto and Yugo were positively livid and also naked as the day they were born. Matching blushes bloomed like roses across three matching sets of cheeks, out of embarrassment or fury Yuri didn’t much care. He knew what would be causing their heated cheeks in just a few moments. With an absolutely evil look he once again snapped his fingers. 

The vines that had been restraining the three boys’ limbs up until that point snapped into action. They pulled and stretched, maneuvering squirming yelping bodies into the perfect positions for the next part of Yuri’s little procedure. Once all three were properly adjusted for optimum effectiveness and Viewing pleasure, Yuri’s third and arguably most important type of vine shot into action. It had taken Yuri countless time and trials to perfect them but after it all these plants were truly masterpieces. A true testament to Yuri’s genius. There were a few different sizes but all were meant to complete the same vital task. In an instant each boy had near a dozen vines poking, prodding, and stroking along their skin. Petal soft across danced over sensitive abdomens, grazed up quivering thighs, caressed sensitive ribs, and dusted over sweaty brows and cheeks. The plants were soft and gentle, skimming just around the boys’ most tender areas, but the all the scattered stimulation was sending all of Yuri’s counterparts into over-stimulation. Blushing cheeks turned to flushing bodies and angered curses turned to reluctant moans and whimpers. In a matter of minutes Yuri’s beauties had turned his furious counterparts into writhing messes of hormones. They were teenagers after all, emotionally repressed teenagers sure, but still teenagers. Yuri current blame them for their reaction but he was sure they would blame themselves, in fact he was counting on it. A little bit of self deprecation could only help his plan in the end. Yuri watched his plants play with their prey for a few more minutes and reveled in the half murderous half pleading glares from his prisoners. However everything came to head when Yugo, still upside down and softly cursing twitched in just the right way for a roaming vine to drag across his nipple. Yugo yelped like a shocked puppy and every vine froze. All four boys held their breath, one eager and three stricken, and waited for the other shoe to drop. They didn’t have to wait long.

As one the previously teasing vines converged on the trapped duelists. A few of the oval shaped ends of vines split open into four-petaled mouths and attached themselves to the pinked skin of the boys’ nipples, sucking hard. Larger vines wrapped around hardening erections and began squeezing and pumping. Fearful squawks wrenched from the mouths of Yuto and Yugo and two more vines found their openings. Yuri momentarily lamented the loss of their spitting threats but was too pleased at the sight of their mouths wrapped around the wide girth of his vines. 

“My my Yugo,” Yuri couldn’t help but comment smugly as he watched Yugo’s throat carefully swallow around the vine, “If I didn’t know any better I would say you had some practice with having big things in your mouth” The death glare he received was too delicious for words and Yuri couldn’t help the mad giggle that bubbled out of him. Yuto was faring much worse than his synchro counterpart, making little choked sounds around the length of plant-matter in his mouth, drool running unregulated down his chin. Yuya had escaped this little part of Yuri’s playtime, having been gagged since the start, but the vine that would have been in charge of his mouth certainly wasn’t being left out. The end of the thick vine opened like flytrap and closed over the exposed end of Yuya’s penis. Yuya let out another beautiful muffled screech as Yuri’s lovely creation sucked hard. It was music to Yuri’s ears. He was getting a little too excited at the show but who could really blame him? He had dreamed of nothing but this moment for so long. Here were all three of his counterparts, powerful duelists equal in strength to Yuri himself and so similar in form, brought to their lowest without a card being drawn. And soon they would be begging him for more! Yuri couldn’t wait a second longer. It was time for the final step. 

There was no fanfare this time, no delightful banter or showing off, only the snap of his fingers. The trapped duelists didn’t notice it at first, too distracted by so many other stimuli assaulting their all too responsive bodies. They didn’t notice the way the large vines restraining them changed position ever so slightly; pulling their upper bodies ever just a bit more forward, hiking their thighs up into just the right place. Overwhelmed by all the pulls and sucks and touches, they didn’t realize that their rears were subtly put on display, the perfect targets. They didn’t even register that Yuri had snapped and by then it was too late. Three thick vines, dripping with slick lubricant, rose above three plump asses and like snakes struck home in three pink puckers. Yuri’s ears were graced with matching muffled screams. Triplet faces of exquisite agony bloomed in tears. Yuri gripped himself through his pants, it was almost too much to bare.

The vines gave their victims no time to adjust. As quick as they descended they pulled out and in the next second plunged back in deeper. All three boys howled and thrashed trying their hardest to avoid the trespassers but to no avail. The other vines increased their efforts, trying to sooth the the pain of the bigger vines intrusion with their own forcible pleasure. The captured boys found themselves flung between the terrifying throes of pleasure and pain, unable to distinguish one from the other. In quick succession each one reached his own harrowing climax and dropped limp in the holds of the torturous plants. And a silence fell over the clearing

Yuto struggled to pant around the bulbous vine still lodged in his mouth. His eyes fluttered and his thighs twitched, pearly ejaculate painted across the vines that held him prisoner. Yugo, still held upside-down, had decorated his face with his own finishing and it coated his forced-open lips like icing on a fine dessert. Blond bangs were flopped back against his skull and his eyes were screwed shut in disbelief of his body’s betrayal. Yuya’s chest heaved and his head lolled, eyes rolled back into his head, the whole ordeal proving too much for him. Yuri read their expressions; the fear and loathing at the fact that they had actually cum from such a disgusting act, the self-flagellation obviously taking over their every thought. But at least it was over right? They would have to live with what happened but at least it was over. Yuri’s malicious grin stretched further across his face. He must’ve looked positively manic.

Yugo was the first to notice, or at least the first one with enough stamina to notice. He let out a confused whine and looked down (or rather up Yuri mused) at his penis and found it inexplicably still hard. Yuto dazedly looked at the synchro duelist and then seemed to notice his own dick still rigid as well as the large vine still lodged firmly up his ass. Yuri grinned, oh the great finally was upon them. Yuya’s limp body gave spasmed and the boy shot back into consciousness as his own penetrating vine began its true purpose. All three of the seated fines began to swell, firmly lodged in the asses of Yuri’s counterparts. Each vine grew and grew until all three boys were sure the were about to be split open and then, as one, released a great wave of warm liquid into their prisoners’ bodies. The boys moaned and cried as their stomachs swelled with the it all. 

Yuri stepped forward and his lovely loyal plants obediently held their prizes out for his inspection. Yuri gently, almost reverently, ran his fingers over the trio of matching taut-skinned abdomens. His prizes twitched and squirmed, noises that sounded oh so close to begging slipped past their crowded lips. It was like heaven. Everything Yuri had ever wanted. And then, like magic before his eyes, the straining began to dissipate. The pressure in their stomachs lessened and their bodies absorbed the gift his plants had given them, a gift Yuri was sure would take them a long time to appreciate. Frantic questioning noises poured out of stuffed mouths and accusing eyes pierced Yuri from three directions. Perhaps it was time for an explanation. Yuri cleared his throat.

“I’m sure you’re wondering what happened,” Yuri began regaining a bit of composure, “Or rather what is happening to your bodies as you are nowhere near done,” this earned him outraged cries but he continued, “Like I said I designed these plants specifically for you three. They were made for you just as you were made for me.” More outraged cries, really they were too easy to rile up. 

“Now, now there’s no use getting upset over it. It was what was bound to happen, what was always meant to be. You are mine and my plants only helped me put you all properly in your place. As you may have noticed, you are still hard despite only just ejaculating. This is because those vines in your rectums produce a very special aphrodisiac, the same one they released into you upon their own completion. This aphrodisiac is a very special blend,like a drug, your bodies will start to crave it after the very first hit. A few more hits and you’ll literally need it to survive. Eventually it will start affecting your brains in bodies in a different way. You will find yourselves completely loyal to me; I will be your master just as I am the master of these plants. And since I am loyal to Academia and the Professor so shall you be. I could order each of you to raze your home to the ground and you would do it gladly. And the best part is you won’t be some brainwashed puppets, you’ll know exactly what you’re doing but be unable to stop yourselves. Say goodbye to your friends, your pathetic rebellion, and even your dimensions. This is your home now and I make the rules. ” 

So many magnificent emotions painted across his new treasure’s faces; disbelief, terror, rage, desolation, it was completely sublime. Yuri turned and began to walk out of the clearing. As much as he wanted to spend the rest of the day watching his boys succumb to the power of his plants, there was work to be done. Just because these three were taken out of the picture didn’t mean the rest of Academia’s problems disappeared. And he needed to report his success to the Professor so they could move on with their plans. As he reached the edge of the clearing he couldn’t help but throw some parting words to his new pretty pets over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry my darlings,” He smiled, voice oozing with smugness, “I’m sure you’ll look far better in academia uniforms than in those tatters you called clothes” And with a trio of anguished wails his plants started their onslaught anew and Yuri left his private greenhouse with a spring in his step and a smile wider than anyone at Academia had seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't up to my usual standards but I thought I would put it up anyway. Its outside my comfort zone so it was a nice exercise.


End file.
